


Family

by BarbarianLibrarian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domesticity, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbarianLibrarian/pseuds/BarbarianLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble made for a Borra-shipping friend where Bolin and Korra are married with two children, while Mako has quit the police force to go into social service work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> "Xiaobo" is the name we both came up with for Mako and Bolin's late father.
> 
> Cross-posted [Here.](http://a-necessary-fiction.tumblr.com/post/75451235231/drabbles-family)

"Uncle Mako!"

The pitter-patter of tiny, socked feet was a welcome one as Sedna and Xiabo stormed through the foyer and ran over to his heels. After noticing he wasn’t wearing his ‘smelly scarf’, the two children stretched out both their arms and began hopping in place.

"Hold on, it’s dangerous to pick you up over here- Hot pans and pots," Mako chided, tugging on the neckline of his battered kitchen apron to get some fresh air against his skin. Shin’s apartment could be stuffy once the oven was running, even with both kitchen windows open and Mako wearing little more than a light silk shirt and suit trousers.

"Do it the way daddy does!" ‘Bo exclaimed, his soft green eyes gleaming with anticipation. The firebender couldn’t refuse such an offer, even if desk job at the Social Services office kept him in less toned shape than being on the police force ever did.

"Ok, ok… Are you ready? Here we go," the elder man laughed, flexing both of his arms as his niece and nephew laced their fingers together around a bicep, each. He slowly rose to a standing position and made a tough sounding growl, to the delight of the kids, who were kicking their feet and giggling.

"Surprise attack, you lil’ bearcat!" Shin crowed as he leapt out from his hiding place in the hallway, scooping Sedna up in his arms and mercilessly tickling her belly. The little girl squealed happily, slapping at ‘Uncle Shin’s’ left hand spider-crawling and poking little patterns over the waistline of her dress and coat.

"You’re gonna mess up the dress Uncle Mako made for me," she managed to whine between more peals of laughter, until Shin slowly set her back on the floor of the living room connected to the kitchenette. If anything, the elder man looked more winded than she was after all that excitement.

"Alright, wouldn’t wanna ruffle Auntie Mako’s feathers, now would we? Go get yer Uncle a beer from the ice box, wouldya,” Shin ordered, giving Sedna a pat on the rump in the direction of the kitchen, before collapsing into his favorite easy chair.

Mako frowned and opened the icebox himself, pulling out two small bottles of lychee juice for the children, along with some beer for themselves and his brother.  
"They’re your family now, not the wait staff… Wouldn’t kill you to get more exercise and actually walk all that way, yourself,” he complained, fishing through a drawer to pop the bottle caps off in rapid succession.

"Not my fault yer cookin’s makin’ me fat," Shin drawled lazily, sliding a hand around Mako’s hips to give him a nice, firm goose to the backside when he walked over with his drink. "And ‘sides, I thought you liked me all filled out and what was that phrase you used? ‘Not a pointy sack of bones’?" the waterbender mentioned with a leer that did not go unnoticed by their younger, captive audience.

"Are you guys gonna kiss?” Sedna deadpanned, immediately making a grossed out face, as ‘Bo parroted her disgusted reaction and stuck his tongue out. Mako flushed beet red and smacked Shin’s hand away like a blushing girl on her first steady, muttering something darkly under his breath.

"Daddy does that to Mommy all the tiiime-" the chubby cheeked boy complained, just as said mother and father walked through the door with grocery bags cradled in both arms.

Mako shoved Shin away face-first and hurried to his brother, wrapping both arms around Bolin, groceries and all.  
"I figured you might be coming over, so I got the stove top ready. It’s so good to see you, little brother," he greeted the now taller earthbender warmly, planting a loud, smacking kiss against a stubble-dotted cheek.

"You read my mind! Sorry, we were just getting stuff out of the cruiser when the kids ran up. It’s been awhile since they’ve seen you," Bolin replied, giving his elder brother a beaming smile.

Mako took the bags from Korra and Bolin’s hands, giving the Avatar a soft peck on the cheek, as well.  
"It’s great to see you again, Korra. Just give me a second to put stuff on the counter- Shin, could you take their coats?" he asked, hurrying back to the kitchen counter to lay everything out.

"I’m on it, babe, don’t get yer short hairs in a twist. Good t’see ya, sister," Shin shot at Korra with a sly wink, before helping her slide out of her overcoat. He nodded his head at Bolin silently, then hung up the Metalbending detective’s jacket in the hall closet.

Ever since Korra had given Woo back his bending, he and the Avatar had been on amicable enough terms. So long as Shin kept his nose clean and didn’t swear too much or teach the kids any more colorful phrases, he seemed to be alright with Mako’s side of the family. It still came across as a bit of a surprise, the way things worked out, considering.

"Here’s a cold one, bro. Korra, what can I get you to drink?" Mako asked, gesturing to the fridge after he’d handed Bolin his beer. "Lychee juice, plum wine, tea…?"

"I’ll have what you guys are having," Korra replied enthusiastically, promptly taking the bottle from her husband’s hand, before helping herself to a mouthful of Tsingtao. Mako and Bolin laughed in response, the elder of the pair grabbing another bottle from the fridge since Bolin’s had been ‘borrowed’.

"They’re already so big… Time sure does fly when you’re older, doesn’t it?" Mako remarked fondly, watching as Korra started up a game of flower cards with Sedna, Xiaobo, and Shin in the living room. "Xiaobo has your eyes… You and dad’s."

Bolin leaned against the kitchen counter with a soft, satisfied sigh, joining his brother in gazing upon the pride and joys of his life.  
"You think so?" he asked in a quiet voice, silently wistful that their parents weren’t also there to join them. "Have you thought about adopting? You get so attached to your cases… We’ve been wondering when the day might come that we’d be watching after your kids."

Mako took a slow sip from his beer and shook his head.  
"I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t considered it before, but between you and Korra, I think we’ll have our hands full with babysitting duties, don’t you think?"

Bolin nearly spat his beer out and blushed deeply, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish, but cheerful manner.  
"Yeah, well… We’re not expecting again. Yet. But I wouldn’t mind," he admitted with a grin.

They both linked hands between themselves, lacing their work-worn fingers together- the way the used to, as children.

"Love you, big bro."

"I love you, too, little bro."


End file.
